Greatest Story Ever Told
by UNCarolina8D
Summary: Gabriella, I see you. I see you, a house, three kids, a dog named Georgie, a white picket fence, I see me driving a freakin' mini-van for goodness sake! That's what I see when I look up at the stars. I see you." REPOSTED/EDITED! TxG


**Greatest Story Ever Told**

Thank you for this moment

I've got to say how beautiful you are

With all the hope and dreams I could have prayed for

There you are

"Slow down! Why are we running?"

I pulled us through the cranky crowd outside the huge Staples Center in L.A. We weaved in and out of impatient fans waiting in the endless line.

"Troy! Will you stop?"

I pulled my hand away from her's and patted my back. She looked at me confused.

"Get on."

"What-"

"Get on my back. We don't have much time!"

She jumped on my back and I took off running. I flashed the bouncer my backstage pass and started jogging through the long halls of the arena.

"Why are we even here? This is our last night in L.A! I thought we were going on a nice, quiet, romantic date with candles and-"

"You must be Gabriella. Troy has told me so much about you." My sister's voice got both of our attention and Gabriella slid down my back in shock.

"You're..you are..sweet baby Jesus."

Gabriella fell back into my arms and I laughed. Most people get like that around my sister.

"You're Jane Garrison. Only THE most independant, amazing, talented, strong, brilliant, fascinating,-"

"Gabi, she get's it. I'm sorry sis, Gabriella has a bit of a rambling problem."

"Jane Garrison, the famous politician/author/my hero, is YOUR sister! Why didn't you tell me?!" She pulled that amazingly cute, yet scary, little angry face at me and crossed her arms.

"I don't normally tell everyone I know that my sister is the famous politician/author/your hero the first time I meet them. Besides, I wanted you to like me for myself. Not my married, perfect, annoying-OW!..I mean...overly..happy?..sister."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"That's so sweet..and totally out of character. Who are you and who have you done with my boyfriend?" She laughed at her little joke.

"Hey! That hurt! And besides, I knew you were a huge fan and it was a dream of yours, like those thousands of people outside, to meet her. I just wanted to make one of your dreams come true like you do for me everyday."

She looked at me curiously.

"What's that?"

"Being the most independant, amazing, talented, strong, brilliant, fascinating,-"

She cut me off with her lips and then turned to my sister.

"I'm sorry Jane, your brother has a bit of a rambling problem."

We all laughed and I kissed Gabriella's cheek fondly.

"Aw..my little brother is growing up." I looked over to see my sister smiling and clapping her hands.

"Way to ruin a moment, sis." She rolled her eyes and I put my arm around Gabriella.

"Come on, babe. Let's get you to that nice, quite, romantic date you wanted so much."

She nodded then suddenly stopped.

"You don't have any other famous relatives, do you? Is Justin Timberlake your cousin? Because that would be totally cool"

If I could have one dance forever

I would take you by the hand

Tonight it's you and I together

I'm so glad I'm your man

"I can't believe you!"

I dodged yet another flying pillow and tried to control my emotional girlfriend.

"Gabi, hunny, stop throwing pillows-UMPH."

Yeah, didn't see that one coming.

"You said you were studying!"

I sighed in relief when I noticed there were no more pillows.

"Gabi-"

"Oh no, I'm not finished! You were out with yours and SHARPAY'S family! And didn't care to tell me!"

She looked around for something else to throw at me while yelling at the same time. Curse her brains and multi-tasking talents.

"And not only did you not tell me, but you lied to me about it! You said that you had a lot of studying to do and exams are coming up and you've got to do good or you won't get your stupid scholarship!"

She screamed all of this in one breath and was huffing and puffing with slightly red cheeks and crazy hair. But she still looked beautiful.

"Just let me explain." She rolled her eyes, picked up her hairbrush and threw it at me.

"Why should I listen to a thing you say? You are a liar, and a cheater, and..and..a boy!"

Okay..

"Have I ever lied to you before this?"

She looked at me with tears in her georgeous brown eyes.

She shook her head.

"I made a mistake Gabi, I get that. But this is my future we're talking about. And the Evans family is my way into college."

"But why did you lie?" She asked me in a soft voice that made me cringe with guilt.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

She scoffed. "What good that did. The minute you arrived at Sharpay's house she texted me. And I wouldn't have belived her if there wasn't a picture of you two dancing to proove it!"

She shoved the cell phone in my face.

"Gabi, tonight was for me and my family. If I don't get this scholarship I'll be working all my life to pay off college. My family isn't poor, but we aren't rich like Sharpay's. I know I should have told you, but tonight is it. Mr. Evans told me that right now I've got a good chance for the scholarship. I just got one more interview with the basketball coach and I'm a student at U of A. Just like you."

She turned away from me and sat on her bed. I took a chance and sat beside her.

"I would have let you go, you know? I would'nt of held you back. I just wish you told me the truth."

I touched her chin and pulled her eyes to look straight into mine, so she knows I'm not lying anymore.

"I would rather dance with you forever than ever take Sharpay Evans by the hand again. I'm so glad I'm yours. I'm yours Gabriella."

She put on a soft smile and hugged me with all of her might.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

And if I lived a thousand years, you know

I never could explain

The way I lost my heart to you, that day

But if destiny decided I should look the other way...

"And then he-"

"Tag, you're it!"

Gabi hit me on the shoulder and took of running right in the middle of our conversation..and right in the middle of school.

I lost her as she rounded the corner and I was stopped by none other than the Ice Queen herself...Sharpay Evans.

"Why, hello Troy! What are you doing here?"

I gave her a look. "It's..school Sharpay. I come here everyday."

"OMG! Me too! So, I was wondering what you are doing tonight. My daddy says that he would absolutely LOVE to have you at our house for dinner! Only you don't have to bring your family this time!"

Okay, that's a little suspicious.

"Um, actually I have a date with Gabriella tonight."

"What does she have that I don't have? I've got money, looks, and...money! Why aren't you in love with ME! I got you a scholarship!"

I tried to think of a way to tell her this without making her feel bad..

"She has a heart, Sharpay. Gabriella has a heart."

I turned the direction Gabriella went and ran right into her around the corner. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Troy. Absolutely nothing."

She hugged me and I knew she heard.

"You know, singing with you was the best thing I've ever done in my life."

Then the world would never know

The greatest story ever told

And did I tell you how much I love you

Tonight

We were snuggled up against one another in my room. Me, going through some old basketball stats, and Gabriella flipping through the channels on television with evident boredom.

"Let's do something fun!"

"Okay, like what?"

She thought for a moment before jumping up with sudden exitement.

"Let's drive to the West Coast! I've never seen the Pacific Ocean before!"

I couldn't help but be a little suprised. Did my Gabriella just say that?

"Gabriella, that's a long drive. And do you know how much trouble we could get in? And besides, I have basketball practice on Saturday mornings."

She slumped her shoudlers. "Oh. I forgot."

Things were quiet as I rolled my eyes and tried to forget how whipped she's got me.

"Get your coat."

She smiled at me and jumped in my arms. She grabbed one of my old sweatshirts and we quietly exited the house and jumped in my freezing cold car.

"This is crazy."

"It was your idea."

"But you're not supposed to agree with my ideas!"

I laughed and silence took over us as I drove down the never ending highway to..wherever we're going.

I looked over and she was asleep with a small smile on her pretty facial features.

"I love you."

I don't hear the music

When I look into your eyes

But I feel the rhythm of your body

Close to mine

We were at Homecoming and smiled at each other. This is our one year anniversary. It's special and we haven't let go of each other all night. I don't even know why we are spending it here in the first place.

I gave her hand a squeeze and caught her eye as she was talking excessively to Taylor. She paused as I nodded my head towards the door.

"See you later Tay."

I pulled her out the door as fast as I could and she laughed as I slammed the entrance door shut. She just followed along as I took her to our favorite spot outside of the school...the middle of the track field.

I know it seems weird, but we just lay there sometimes and look at the stars...think about our future. It's like I can see it all by connecting the dots.

"Gabriella, I need to tell you something. Look at the stars. What do you see?"

She looked at me confused.

"Gabriella, I see you. I see you, a house, three kids, a dog named Georgie, a white picket fence, I see a me driving a freakin' mini-van for goodness sake! That's what I see when I look up at the stars. I see you."

She looked at me shocked.

"That's the sweetest thing..." She touched my cheek and told me quietly..

"I see you too."

It's the way we touch It sends me

That's the way we'll always be

Your kiss, your pretty smile

You know I'd die for, Oh baby

You're all I need

She took my hand a smiled. We did it. We are officially East High School graduates.

..Class of 2009!"

We took the leads of our classmates and threw our hats in the air and laughed relieved. I took a look at my diploma and smiled. I actually did it. I finished high school and I got into U of A on a full ride basketball scholarship.

"Ready for college? I can't believe our parents our actually letting us stay in the same dorm! I didn't even think my mom would let me in a coed!"

She had that excited look. The one that she has when she is completely ready for something.

I wish I could have that look.

"Are you okay?"

I can't believe how she can do that. How she can tell exactly what I'm feeling and when I'm feeling it.

"It's just..I can't believe we're going to college. What if I'm not ready, what if you find someone new, what if-"

"Hey! Shouldn't I be worrying about that Mr. Hunky-Basketball-Scholarship-Guy!"

"Hunky-Basketball-Scholarship-Guy?"

"Best thing I could think of in moments notice."

She shrugged and grabbed my hand. With that simple touch, I knew everything was going to be okay.

And if I lived a thousand years You know,

I never could explain

The way I lost my heart to you, that day

But if destiny decided for me to look the other way

Then the the world would never know

The greatest story ever told

And did i tell you how much I love you

Tonight

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?"

I looked at my girlfriend and around my new dorm room and nodded.

"And this is just another chapter of our story."

I nodded again and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"The greatest story ever told."


End file.
